In the past there have been numerous types of solar energy devices. Such devices have in common the use of a collector, conventionally a copper tube in heat exchanging relation to a black surface on which rays from the sun impinge. This invention has as an object an improved solar collector which is composed of fiberglass material, preferably molded in one piece and which provides a surface over which a serpentine coil is arranged in heat exchanging relation, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which is long lasting and resistant to weather and most corrosive elements. It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved collector of the type described in the preceding sentence which includes insulation material and which is provided with a clear acrylic, impact resistant, transparent cover for the coil and support surface therefor.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an improved yet inexpensive structure for use in solar energy devices.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: